Tohru's Deadly Secret
by MzShellSan
Summary: Tohru has a deadly secret. No-one except Uo and Hana seem to know what it is. What is this secret and how will it be dangerous to the Sohma's. How long will it last? Please R&R Shellsan
1. Tohru's Acting Weird

_**Hey Guys. I know I've already got a LOT of stories going on both wattpad and at the moment but I was reading FB fanfics and decided I wanted to write one. It was just my stupid imagination at first then I guess it became a story hehehe. ~Shellsan**_

_**I don't own Fruits Basket!**_

She had been acting weird for the past week. She would be happy and cheery one moment, then dark and angry another. Everyone was worried…. Everyone except Uo and Hana. They seemed completely fine with how she was acting. As if it was the most natural thing in the world.

(A.N. this is from no-one's P.O.V. )

Yuki, Shigure and Kyo watched as a very sleepy Tohru walked down the stairs not even bothering to look where she was going and surprisingly making it to the kitchen without falling.

Yuki walked up to Tohru. "Miss Honda? Are you alright?" He asked politely. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She replied simply.

"No reason" He answered back.

Shigure walked into the kitchen and saw Tohru talking to Yuki. "Tohru! What's for breakfast?" He asked in a whiney voice.

"Make it yourself for once!" was all Tohru said before she stomped out of the kitchen. Seconds later both boys got over the shock of Tohru yelling and realised that she had stormed out of the house.

~~~~~~~~~With Tohru~~~~~~~~

'God damn I need to get more pills' She thought while running, jumping and flipping to work off her anger.

After 5minutes she finally stopped and walked into the chemist. Unluckily for her every store was out of her specific medicine.

'Seriously! I better keep a gun with me just in case for a while.' She thought while heading back to Shigure's.

~~~~~~~Time skip to when Tohru's back at Shigure's with everyone~~~~~~~~~~~

Tohru walked into the house (taking off her shoes as she went) as if nothing happened, with a huge smile on her face.

When she saw Shigure she walked up to him.

"Hey, sorry about earlier Shigure!" She said walking up to him with an innocent look on her face.

'She so cute. Maybe I should tease her a bit to get back at her' Shigure thought evilly. Smiling at her he looked her in the eye and answered "Oh, don't be sorry! I just had to make my own breakfast, do the washing up and clean everything down"

He watched as Tohru's face turned to one of guilt "I'm sorry" She said and then she snapped.

Her face became one of anger. She picked him and pinned him against the wall.

"_Trying _to _make_ someone feel guilty _isn't_ very nice _Shigure_" She stated venomously. Gripping his neck she started to cut off the circulation.

Hearing the noise Kyo and Yuki walked into the room and gasped at what they saw. Suddenly realisation of what she was doing hit her and she tried to regain control of her body.

Only just managing to let go of his neck. Her face twisted into one of annoyance as she battled with her inner self.

Struggling furiously she tried to regain control of her voice. Stuttering she managed to say "C-call Hana and Uo n-now!"

Moving as fast as lightning Kyo grabbed the phone and started to dial Hana's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Yo, it's Kyo get your ass over her NOW! And bring that damn Yankee with you" He added as an afterthought.

"_Ok" _Came the reply before a beep noise.

Sighing he walked into the living room to join Yuki and Shigure. "Mind explaining what the HELL is going on!" He shouted as he walked in to the room.

Tohru simply shook her head and said "it's best you don't talk. I could snap at any given moment" Tohru stated. "Ok" He agreed reluctlently. 1minute passed silently.

However. Luck was not on her side today. As if on cue suddenly Momiji, Haru AND Kagura walked into the room.

"KYO!" Kagura yelled as she entered the room along with the two younger boys none of them noticing anything different presuming the room was wrecked by Yuki and Kyo.

Tohru watched as Kagura came in as if she owned the place and ran over to Kyo hugging him and going ballistic.

Before anyone could do anything about Momiji he ran up to Tohru attempting to hug her. Realisation hit Yuki and he shouted out to the small boy "Momiji! Don't you're asking for a death wish"

Everyone looked at him but it was too late. Momiji, who was expecting Tohru to hug him back was surprised when she caught him mid-air and screamed "Are you crazy! Don't come near me idiot!"

She was angry? No more like furious? Nope still doesn't cut it. Pissed-off. Yeah that's a perfect term for how she was feeling.

This simple yet hurtful move, somehow, managed to make her bring out black Haru.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY! Haru yelled before lunging at Tohru.

Tohru, who is secretly a master in martial arts easily dodged the move and swiftly kicked the back of his knee making him buckle and fall to the ground. Then she proceeded to flip away from him in a ready stance.

Everyone couldn't help but watch in amazement as _Tohru, once sweet and innocent, clueless Tohru leapt and flipped gracefully around the 'battle ground.'_

As expected, Haru lunged again. This time Tohru didn't bother to move. Confusion swept over his face until he realised his mistake…. A simple punch, unguarded is easily redirected towards the offender.

Just as Tohru was about to redirect the punch Uo and Hana barged into the room "TOHRU!" Uo shouted sternly. Realisation hit her hard, again.

"Tohru, have you got the gun" Hana said calmly.

Nodding her head and fighting her inner self she some-how managed to reach into her thigh and unstrap a gun.

Everyone's eyes widened and they all thought the same thing 'Why does she have a gun strapped to her thigh?'

There was a sudden ear piercing bang as Hana caught the gun (which Tohru had thrown to her) and shot Tohru directly in the arm.

Falling backwards the two best friend sighed in relief….. however they were the only ones who looked relieved.

"Why the hell did you just shoot Tohru?" Kyo shouted angrily.

"I wish to know that too" Was heard from the door. Everyone turned around and finally realised that both Ayame and Hatori had been watching the ordeal unfold without them even realising.

"Well I guess we should…

_**Hahahaha a cliffy. R & R. Hope you liked the first chapter! ~Shellsan**_


	2. Explainations!

_**Heyy I know everyone has been waiting for this chapter so I will just get straight to it :D**_

"_Why the hell did you just shoot Tohru?" Kyo shouted angrily._

"_I wish to know that too" Was heard from the door. Everyone turned around and finally realised that both Ayame and Hatori had been watching the ordeal unfold without them even realising._

"_Well I guess we should…._

~No-ones P.O.V.~

Explain" said Hana "Yes you should, what the fuck is going on!" yelled Kyo angrily.

"Shut up and let her speak orange-top!" shouted Uo. That led to them both having a fully-fledged argument until the heard a noise.

"Ugh damn it to fucking hell why the fuck did I double the shot?" Tohru asked herself before realising that everyone was staring at her.

"What, is there something on my face or something cause your staring is really starting to annoy me" I state looking at everyone.

Uo burst out laughing seeing the hidden meaning behind the words. Hana smiled faintly with a chuckle. Hatori and Ayame seemed to get it and joined in with the laughter as well.

Everyone else stared at as as if we had lost all sanity. Eventually they stopped laughing and listened to Tohru as she kept muttering to herself about the fact she shouldn't have doubled the shot.

They were utterly confused.

~Tohru's P.O.V.~

"Miss Honda what is going on?" asked Yuki quietly. "Oh sorry I never did explain did i?" I said laughing nervously. In truth I was trying to stall. Then again it was all inevitable.

Hana and Uo laughed at my feeble stalling attempts. "Ok, ok, enough of the stalling!" they both say to me.

"I-I wasn't stalling!" I said defensively. They rolled there eyes.

'"Hurry up before it wears off!" they said noticing a faint red outline in my eyes getting stronger by the minute.

"Ok so here's the story. Once every 2 years I will go on, how do I put this… a rampage killing anything that gets in my way" I state seriously my face going emotionless. It hurt too much otherwise.

"WHAT!" Yuki and the others excluding Hana, Uo and Hatori.

Confused I looked at Hatori. "So you are _her_" he said rather than asked. The others looked surprised and I just nodded already knowing what he was talking about.

"Yes, I am afraid so" I said quietly looking at the ground.

"NOW I'M REALLY CONFUSED!" shouted Kyo. I smiled faitly at his usual rowdiness.

"You see Kyo you're not the only one who has been cursed. I am cursed as well but my curse is worse" I stated sadly.

"How is it worse Tohru?" asked Momeji.

I sighed dramatically. "You see Momeji, I am possessed by the soul of Satin or rather the devil" I said really anoyedly as I felt him pushing against the already almost warn off shot.

"Hurry up with the fucking questions! He's coming and I need to get shot again!" He screamed pain evident in my voice. The pain is more real then anything anyone else has ever felt. It felt like someone was squeezing my body then twisting it and pulling!

"Damnit this hurts like a fucking btch!" I screamed.

Everyone looked at me shocked at my rainbow of colourful words. She had finally lost it.

"Sorry guys but I'm going out for a bit… don't try to follow me unless you feel like getting killed" I stated rather maliciously.

I walked out the door towards the middle of the forest and began to punch and kick the tree's surrounding me and then I began to chop the tree's I had cut down and created wood. Using the wood and my anger I created a club house looking thing. Then I went about collecting cotton from a field of cotton plants I had found one day early in the morning when I was jogging.

Using the cotton I created pillows and blankets enough for 3 people to sleep. I gathered fire wood and found a metal tray thing somewhere and cleaned it off. I place this as the fire safety precaution in my newly created camp out club house perfect for these times.

I knew that if I started letting my anger and everything out like this more often I wouuldn't have this two year problem.

Standing back I admired what I had done in under an hour. It wasn't bad. Sitting down I began to relax.

**~B~A~C~K~W~I~T~H~T~H~E~O~T~H~E~R~S~**

No-one's P.O.V.

"what the hell just happened?!"asked /screamed haru loudly.

"You just witnessed a Tohru who has been keeping more anger inside then she has for the past 4 times this has happened! How much pressure are you putting on her! " Asked Uo _politely_ (If you call Uo going on and on about protecting Tohru and using some colourful words that would put rainbows to shame polite)

"We didn't do nothin' yankee and what do you mean more then these past 4 times! How can you tell?" Kyo shouted angrily.

Hana sigh's at there antics and turned to Hatori. "Do you mind shutting them up please so I can further explain?" Hana asked.

Hatori nodded and shouted "Shut up now if you want to know what the hell is going on!"

This mad e them all stop and look at him weirdly.

"Who are you ordering me around like a little kid Hatori!" kyo shouted changing the person he was fighting with.

"Shut up you god damned cat!" said Yuki. He really wanted to know what was going on here.

"What did you just say you fucking rat!" Kyo enquired angrily.

"You heard me or are you deaf too?" replied Yuki

"Come on then! Let's fight!" said Kyo launching at Yuki. Yuki dodged the punch easily and knocked Kyo to the ground.

"Thank-you Yuki" said Hana

"Now everyone, I could tell because I have seen Tohru like this 2 times before and she has never been like this before. It might be because she hasn't been able to see master Allen(random name that happens to be off of DGM XD) is ages.

"You mean Allen Walker?" asked Ayame.

"Yes, he taught her everything she knows about fighting along with Yuzuri Takuma" said Uo joining in the explanation.

"But they're the best trainers around and Tohru sucks at fighting!" said Kyo remembering how bad she was when she punched him.

Uo and Hana began to laugh at his stupidity. "Tohru faked it to keep you safe. She is unable to control her punches so she goes easy on her opponents by not punching properly.

You see she had to learn martial arts because as a child she was often all by herself and people used to come and attack thinking she was an easy target.

After the 3rd time she was kidnapped she got sick of it and inrolled ina martial arts lessons. Turns out she was a prodigy and within a year she was a black belt. After she started training with the best of the best.

They were the only real people there for her after her mothers death. Everyone hated her for her curse just as they had hated her mother.

She was so young, she didn't know any of this and had cried to herself a lot. After that the curse was awakened and took a hold of he remotions which are strong er that any normal person and now once every two years she lets him loose by accident and it lasts a whole two months!"

Specified Uo finishing the explaination with tears in her eyes. Hana was the same remembering the days they had seen her crying all alone.

"Then what are we doing sitting here? Let's go find he already!" said momeji being the one to cheer them up.

"Yeah!" they all cheered and headed out to find Tohru.

_**~~END OF THE CHAPPIE!~~**_

_**Yay! The next chapter is finished finally. Sorry for those who have been waiting for a really long time! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to read my other stories. Please review, vote, add, favourite!~Shellsan**_


	3. Running and crying

_**Me: Hey guys! Here's the update. I should be updating weekly from now on**_

_**Momiji: What day Shellsan?**_

_**Me: Sunday nights I will update**_

_**Haru: Sounds cool, on with the story**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TDS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"_Then what are we doing sitting here? Let's go find her already!" said Momiji being the one to cheer them up._

"_Yeah!" they all cheered and headed out to find tohru._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TDS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**No-One's P.O.V.~ With the Sohma's and Co.**

Kyo was walking rather fast in the direction that they saw Tohru run off in. The forest surrounding them was getting denser and denser and they were beginning to wonder where she was and how she got there when they reached a small opening in the follige.

Stepping through they found themselves in the clearing that Tohru had found earlier.

It was amazing! The camp looked beautiful. It was covered in pretty flowers and the ground was a nice grassy green (because it's grass, duh!). tHe wondered into the cubby looking hut and gasped at what they saw.

Tohru was sitting in front of the fire she had lit herself and was holding multiple knifes and weapons and cleaning them.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THEM!" screamed Uo walking over to the girl and ripping them away from her hands roughly. "What was that for girl?" Tohru inquired in a bored voice. "You think we're going to let you train when you're practically forcing her to kill people!" yelled Hana.

The group hadn't heard Hana shout before and to say they were shocked would be an understatement.

Then a thought occurred to Shigure. "Earlier you mentioned the curse, but that would envolve you knowing about it, correct?" he asked thoughtfully.

The pair smiled at him. "Yes, we knew all along and Tohru did too… or at least I think she did?" muttered Uo. "Miss Honda? But I don't think she could, she isn't the smartest person I know…" Yuki trailed off slowly.

"Stop talking like I am not here!" shouted Tohru who was slowly pushing Lucifer back and gaining control of her body again. When she succeeded she looked over at Uo.

"Give. Them. Back" she growled lowly. Uo registered what she was talking about and shook her head. "Not. Happening." She growled back. This pissed Tohru off. She wanted to vent and to do that she needed her weapons.

Of course she had spares but that would mean revealing them to the others… something she wasn't going to risk.

As if reading her mind Hana spoke up, "Where are they?" she questioned. Surprise was evident on Tohru's face but it faded quickly and she remained quiet, already aware of what Hana was talking about.

Hana sighed; this was going to be difficult. Kyo spoke up, still unsure of what was going on and being the first Sohma to admit it.

"What are you talking about? Where's what?" He inquired; the confusion was in his voice clear. No-one moved as Hana stepped towards Tohru, locking eyes as she went. "Tohru has more weapons, probably multiple back-ups everywhere in this forest, hidden from the normal eye" Hana stated, taking a step forward cautiously.

Uo groaned in frustration as Tohru stepped back. Hatori locked eyes with Tohru as well, with seemed to surprise the said girl. She quickly recovered and narrowed her eyes at them (Hana and Hatori).

"You wouldn't" she said, it was a fact not a question.

"You're right, she wouldn't but I would" said Hatori, he was the only Sohma that seemed to know what was going on and the others we're beginning to wonder why.

"You wouldn't either, or more, you won't be able to" she shot back. She was sick of this ordeal. She needed her weapons and she needed an opponent. On she could fight without simply flicking and having them unconscious.

She stepped back and found herself against a wall. They thought she was trapped, even her friends who she has known all her life thought so. They smirked at Hatori advanced. He was almost at her when she decided to stop messing with them.

She wacked her foot on the ground and found herself falling into darkness. She looked up to see the surprised faces of her friends. This caused her to smirk and she began to walk down the dimly lit cobblestone path.

She heard footsteps nearing and broke out into a sprint.

She quickly reached her destination and gasped for air. She quietly walked down one of the many tunnels that could be found down there.

She found herself in a room that had many doors to walk in closets. She opened the door to one and grabbed some knives of the shelf and began sharpening them while waiting for the others to find their way to where she was. She knew Hana was sensing her signals and she was hoping that they found her soon.

She also had questions. Like how had Hatori known who she was? Who else knew? Why didn't he confront her? What else did he know? She needed answers and she would get them.

Even if she had to force it out of him.

**Hatori's P.O.V. ~ Start's back when he was walking towards him**

_I slowly walked towards Tohru. I had a feeling she wasn't going to let me get to her that easily. I was cautious as I walked forward._ I walked slowly towards her, eyes locked between us. I was right in front of her and I was about to reach out for her and search her memories when she tapped her foot.

I was surprised as she fell down a hell. I looked down and saw her smirk before running off down what looked like a dimly lit tunnel.

_What other tricks does she have up her sleeve? What else is she hiding? Is she expecting us to follow her?_ The thoughts ran through my mind loudly as I jumped down after her.

I vaguely hear the others come after me as I ran down after her. I had a feeling that she was luring us somewhere and this time I trusted my instinct and ran faster.

I had a feeling she was going to do something to herself and I was not going to let something happen to my Tohru. _Wait?! Since when was she mine? Why do I feel tis need to protect her? _(NO THIS ISN'T HATORIXTOHRU! Just in case that's what you were thinking. Further details in the story).

I kept running until I reached a bunch of tunnels. I could hear the others coming but I ignored it. I wasn't waiting for them to get here. I felt my instinct say to go into the left-centre and I followed it.

I could feel the air getting warmer and the tunnel opening out and after a bit I found myself in a room. _Are those closets? Why are there so many?_

I slowly approached one and opened it. I was surprised to see Tohru there with tears in her eyes. For some reason it made me made but I shrugged off the reason as to why. That was the least of my worries right now.

I crouched down and gently touched her arm. I noticed her wince at my slight touch and back away from me. I am a doctor and I could easily tell that she was hurt. I tried to reach for her but she moved back.

I saw her lift her head and look behind me. It didn't take a genius to know that the others were behind me.

I got up and turned around looking a Hana dead on. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" He questioned. She shook her head and motioned for me to try and figure it out. I nodded and went back over to Tohru.

"Tohru, look at me" I commanded. I saw her flinch and inwardly reprimanded myself. _When had she done this to me? Since when was I this soft?_

She didn't move and I knew she wasn't going to if I commanded her. Sighing I sat down next to her and placed my hand lightly on her shoulder.

I heard Kyo growl and almost smirked. Almost. Now was not the time I reminded myself. I turned to Tohru and spoke softly, "Tohru, please, look at me?"

She seemed to consider it before she lifted her head. I almost gasped at what I saw. Her face had tear marks and her eyes were red. I knew the others were the same.

We all had one thing running through our minds at that moment.

_She looks so vulnerable!_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TDS~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Me: Ok, so thanks for reading the update!**_

_**Hatori: What is with the lovey dovey me and Tohru moments?**_

_**Me: That's part of a twist that you'll never guess**_

_**Momiji: Can we try to guess what it is!?**_

_**Me: Nope! I won't tell anyone, it's for the later chapters**_

_**Hatori: I am still not satisfied!**_

_**Me: Sighs, *walks over to Hatori and whispers something in his ear***_

_**Hatori: WHAT! REALLY! HOW? WHAT?**_

_**Me: Yep!**_

_**Momiji: No fair! You told Hatori but you didn't tell me! *wails***_

_**Me: Why should I?! Please review! Oh and I DON'T own FB**_


End file.
